


Im Sturm

by AuxiliaryDetective



Series: Auxiliary [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Comfort from Fear, Other, thunderstorm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuxiliaryDetective/pseuds/AuxiliaryDetective
Summary: Die Drei Fragezeichen müssen bei einem ihrer Fälle in einer verlassenen Hütte übernachten. Als da ein Sturm aufkommt, bekommt Peter Angst und bittet Jelena um Hilfe.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jelena Charkova
Series: Auxiliary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206593





	Im Sturm

Ihr neuester Fall hatte die Drei Fragezeichen diesmal in die Berge geführt. Dort sollte sich eine Höhle befinden, in der sie wiederum das Versteck einer Verbrecherbande vermuteten. Allerdings war der Weg dorthin weit und sie mussten wandern. Als die Sonne schon untergegangen war und es langsam immer dunkler wurde, wollten sie schon ihr Zelt aufschlagen, aber da entdeckten sie eine kleine Hütte in der Ferne. Es brannte kein Licht in den Fenstern, also musste sie wohl verlassen sein. Perfekt. Womöglich würde das gemütlicher sein als in einem Zelt, vor allem, weil es ziemlich windig war und die Zeltplane dann die ganze Zeit so wackeln würde. Ganz davon abgesehen dass der Aufbau sehr nervenaufreibend sein würde. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Hütte. Sie war wirklich klein - aber auch verlassen und sogar nicht abgeschlossen. Im Inneren gab es nicht viel. Sie bestand aus drei kleinen Räumen: Einem Wohnbereich mit Küche und Esstisch, ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Bett ohne Matratze und ein Badezimmer. Fließendes Wasser gab es nicht, ebenso wenig wie Strom. Aber das war vollkommen in Ordnung und immer noch besser als ein Zelt. Nach einigen Diskussionen, wer wo schlafen durfte - Jelena hatte sich überraschenderweise rausgehalten -, hatten Justus und Bob das Bett für sich beansprucht, womit Peter und Jelena im Wohnbereich auf dem Boden schliefen. Jelena hatte sich deshalb selbst zum Wachhund erklärt, weil sie sich genau so vorkam. Wenn jemand in die anderen Räume wollte, musste er erst an ihr vorbei. Alle vier Fragezeichen waren so erschöpft, dass sie in kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen waren. Zumindest, bis einer von ihnen aufwachte.

“Jelena! Jelena, wach auf!”, flüsterte Peter verzweifelt und schüttelte seine Freundin, die in einer Decke eingewickelt auf dem Boden lag. Die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er schwitzte. Da regte Jelena sich unter ihre Decke und setzte sich auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen. “Hörst du das?!” “Das ist der Wind”, murmelte sie. Sie blinzelte und sah ihn dann an. “Es stürmt draußen! Ich- Ich glaube, es regnet nicht, aber… Der Wind ist- Tut mir, leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe, ich… Ich will einfach nicht alleine sein.” Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, zog Jelena ihn an sich und umarmte ihn. “Schon okay. Alles gut.” Da drang plötzlich das Grollen von Donner von draußen herein. Augenblicklich klammerte sich Peter an ihr fest. Er schluchzte ängstlich und begann, zu zittern. Ein Wolkenbruch. Der Regen prasselte jetzt nur so auf das Dach der Hütte nieder und der Wind pfiff durch die Ritzen. Jelena ließ sich davon nicht stören. Sie redete leise und beruhigend auf Peter ein und strich ihm langsam über den Rücken. “Keine Angst. Der Sturm kommt nicht an dich ran.” “Wenn das Dach bloß nicht wegfliegt…” “Das wird nicht passieren. Soweit ich das gesehen habe ist die Hütte hier sehr stabil. Da kann gar nichts passieren. Garantiert hat die auch schon schlimmere Stürme überstanden.” “Aber was wenn doch-” “Darüber denken wir gar nicht erst nach. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer.” Peter schluchzte nur und klammerte sich weiter an ihr fest. Sein Atem überschlug sich. “Gib mir deine Hand”, bat Jelena sanft. “Eine reicht völlig. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht wegdrücken. Ich brauche nur eine Hand.” Zögerlich löste Peter eine Hand von dem Stoff ihres Oberteils. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen, das Gefühl von ihrer Wärme nicht verlieren, also ließ er seine Hand über ihren Rücken auf ihre Schulter gleiten. Gerade als er fürchtete, loslassen zu müssen, spürte er ihre warmen Finger an seiner Hand. Sie schloss seine Hand in ihre und führte sie seitlich an ihren Brustkorb, wo das Zwerchfell war. “Ich möchte, dass du auf meine Atmung achtest… und dass du auch so atmest… ruhig… und langsam… In Ordnung…?” Peter nickte. Langsam aber sicher, glich er sich ihrem Atemrhythmus an. Ihre Wärme und ihre Nähe waren wie eine Schutzblase. Langsam aber sicher schien der Sturm draußen einfach zu verschwinden, solange sie nur da war. Langsam verschwand auch seine Angst und er konnte wieder klar denken. “Jetzt habe ich sogar schon vor etwas Wind und Regen Angst”, seufzte er. Da nahm Jelena ihn wieder in den Arm. “Das ist doch okay. Angst zu haben ist nichts Schlimmes. Es ist sogar wichtig.” “War es in der Steinzeit mal.” “Ist es immer noch. Denk doch mal drüber nach, wie oft wir uns in Gefahr bringen. Du rennst dann weg, während ich da bleibe und meistens erstmal eine auf die Nase kriege, weil ich zu übermütig bin.” Peter schmunzelte leicht. “Wenn du das weißt, warum rennst du dann nicht auch weg?” “Glaubst du ernsthaft ich bin in solchen Situationen in der Lage, zu denken? Nein, ich agiere da einfach basierend auf Wut, Beschützerinstinkten und Adrenalin. Da rennt man nicht weg, sondern höchstens hinterher.” Da lachte Peter leise. Doch er hörte augenblicklich auf, als er bemerkte, wie Jelena ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. “Bleib, wie du bist, okay?” Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. “Okay”, brachte er heraus, aber nicht mehr. Stattdessen schmiegte er sich einfach nur weiter an sie. “Das bleibt unter uns, oder?”, fragte er kurz darauf unsicher. “Natürlich. Die anderen werden nichts davon erfahren.”

Einige Zeit blieben sie einfach genau so sitzen. Wind und Regen peitschten noch immer gegen die Wände und das Dach und es war kälter geworden. “Glaubst du, du kannst schlafen?”, fragte Jelena leise. “Schließlich haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns.” Peter seufzte leise. Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. “Nicht alleine”, flüsterte er schließlich verlegen. Aber die erwartete Reaktion kam nicht. Jelena sagte nichts. Sie löste sich nur langsam von ihm und legte sich hin. Doch dann zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und an sich heran. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und deckte ihn dabei gleichzeitig mit ihrer Decke zu. Sein Herz schlug mindestens dreimal so schnell wie es sollte und er wurde rot. Zum Glück war es zu dunkel, um etwas sehen zu können. Langsam aber sicher beruhigte er sich wieder. Jelenas gleichmäßige Atmung auf seiner Haut machte ihm noch immer eine Gänsehaut. Aber auch daran gewöhnte er sich. Sie roch nach der Farbe, in der das Meer schimmerte, wenn die Sonne am Horizont unterging. Der Gedanke daran wärmte ihn innerlich auf. Er dachte an Abende am Strand und vergaß die Welt da draußen. Nur, dass sie bei ihm war, das zählte in diesem Moment.


End file.
